The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cell therapy techniques for processing and delivering cells to a therapy patient.
In autologous cellular immunotherapies, a patient's own blood, fluid, tissue, or cell sample is typically collected in a hospital/clinical setting and transferred to a central location for manufacturing of a cellular therapy generated from and/or based on the collected sample. The cellular therapy product is then delivered back to a clinical setting for infusion into same patient. Once at the processing location, the production of the therapy from the sample typically takes several days (e.g., 3-10 days) and may involve manual processing steps within the processing facility. Tracking each patient's sample from the collection point and before, during, and after processing to the delivery point introduces additional complexity into an already extensive process.